New Blood
by Eel Nadder
Summary: A nightly pest visits Berk for unknown reasons, suddenly people are losing vast amounts of blood in these visits. With the arrival of a girl who is allergic to sunlight, this situation may get grim. (contains minor gore scenes unless I get carried away)
1. Chapter 1: Audun arrives

The girl stumbled up the mountain, deep wounds decorated her body like wallpaper and the wind howled like a werewolf. A shout of "If we follow her blood, we will find her easily!" made a broad grin spread all over her face, they would never find any blood. She ran her hand down a scar on her leg, no girl's skin was almost as white as an old man's hair, in some places it looked slightly burnt; her hair was completely black, like a bats fur. The eyes were the strangest part of her though, they were a bright red, the colour of blood and seemed to glow in the twilight.

The girl hated the life she had been born into, certain activities would kill her in one minute. She bared her teeth, they were extremely pointed, even more so than her ears. Still she did like what she was, what she could do to others, who said fun wasn't painful.

"No remorse, no pain, no survivors." She kept repeating on and on until she was overlooking a small village "They will never know what hit them. They will never know that I, Audun, did this, boy am I going to feast tonight!" Audun jumped onto a roof "Why hello Berk."

Audun silently crept up to the house of the chief, she could sense fresh food there, as well as a dragon. Oh how she hated them, oh how they killed her kind more than any other human, well she wasn't human. The chief was sleeping downstairs, it would a bad idea to go through the front door, the hatch on the roof was locked on inside unless... "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve you know." Audun said to no one in particular, moments later she held two fingers up to her head and focused on telepathy. A crack from the hatch told her it had worked so she jumped into the room, as elegant as a nadder and as silent as silence, an extremely thin boy was sat up in the bed, Audun guessed he was thin since he was clearly a runt with no strength whatsoever.

Hiccup felt very queasy. He couldn't see what was happening since it was so dark and couldn't move either. The shadows were dancing for joy and he could hear bat sounds around him, a sudden sharp pain in his neck caused everything went black. Audun drank her fill, tomorrow would have to be a different person. She then vanished into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Nutjob!

**Please write reviews, they make me happy. I'm trying to make loooonger chapters but I have tests. Please suggest improvements-Eel Nadder**

The night turned to day. The roosters sounded their morning melody which was soon joined by the sheep and the yaks as well as yawning Vikings, the hustle of breakfast and occasionally Silent Sven attacking the wall for reasons unknown (he is silent after all). No one knew of last night's visitor except for one person.

All of the teens except Hiccup and Snotlout were in the academy, suddenly a flaming Monstrous Nightmare crashed into the centre of the arena and his rider launched himself into the water trough, relaxed calls of "Ahhhhhhhhh…" made Astrid shake her head in annoyance. "Where is Hiccup?" she asked "He has finally lost it!" Snotlout whooped in delight "He says he saw one of _**them**_ last night!" The other teens looked at each other in disbelief, everyone knew that _**they**_ didn't exist. "But that is impossible, even Gobber doesn't believe in _**them**_ and Gobber believes everything." Fishegs questioned, definitely not wanting his friend to be a nut job.

A few minutes later another dragon flew into the academy, unlike the previous dragon this dragon was smaller than the others, was completely black and had green eyes as well as a red tailfin replacing his proper one. "Sorry guys I got a bit uh caught up on things…" Hiccup jumped off of his dragons back and glared at Snotlout, said Viking put his hands up in surrender and backed away, clearly remembering what he had said earlier. Hiccup looked at his friends faces, he could tell what they would say from their facial expressions: What, why, and how were three of them, the others were I need to punch someone and please don't kill me.

"What?" Hiccup asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Hiccup you know _**they **_do not exist!" Astrid fumed "You spend two hours trying to convince everyone they exist!" The girl was bright red in the cheeks and her hands became permanent fists, Hiccup looked embarrassed at this explosion and then humbly replied "I was attacked by one last night, I can show you." On Hiccups neck were two small holes, bite-marks.

Audun looked up at the setting sun, she had been trapped in her cave all day and as a result was famished. She slowly crept out of the entrance and checked that the coast was clear, her unblinking eyes scanning the moonlight. Eventually she left the cave and scampered down the mountain, it was a new moon tonight "Four more nights? Too long to wait!" her voice hissed, her red and black tunic surprisingly blended into her surroundings.

Astrid paced up and down her room, she couldn't believe Hiccup had lost it and had even not admitted it. The dark night concealed a figure heading towards the food store, she scowled at all of the dead meat before her but it would have to do. A clatter of knives told her that she had been too loud and with footsteps approaching fast she had no where to go unless… Yes it was risky but it was her only chance!

The food store door swung open as Astrid and Stormfly marched in, both equally annoyed that there was an intruder in their stomping grounds. Inside was a girl, crouched in fear. "Who are you?" Astrid demanded, this girl wouldn't be in her good books for sure. "I'm so sorry, I d-d-didn't want t-to ask because I was too afraid." She stammered, Astrid's guard was immediately let down as she replied "Don't worry, we can find you a place to stay and even treat you like one of our own but first your name." The girl shuffled her feet and started smiling "My name is Audun." Astrid now had a good look at the girl, her extremely pale skin and black hair matched beautifully. It was only her eyes that ruined her, they were lifeless and red as blood, and they also never blinked.

"Well Audun why didn't you come yesterday morning?" Astrid asked, extremely keen to find out more about her new friend. "I have an extremely rare disease that makes allergic to sunlight, all of my family have had it." Audun solemnly replied. Astrid was shocked, how can you live without leaving the house at day? As is she read her mind Audun whispered "Night is when I live."

When Audun arrived at academy everyone cooed over her except Hiccup, there was something wrong about her, something terrible. "Hiccup, I know you're upset about the scenario with one of _**them **_but now you don't even react to Audun, I really don't know what has gotten into you!" Fishlegs reasoned when Hiccup explained what he thought. Maybe he was just losing it like the others said.

As he turned to go a flash of red caught his eye, he turned to find his target and saw Audun laughing hysterically at a joke. Audun picked up a goblet she was drinking out of and drank, over the side something red spilt, blood.

**Who hasn't guessed what Audun is yet? I do intend to include her in other stories and there is something about her not yet revealed (it is linked with bats btw) - Eel Nadder **


	3. Chapter 3: At night

This is going to be a short story I admit since I am a newbie but I have a bigger and better one coming, after this will be at least one more chapter.

Guest: Well I make no promises.

* * *

Hiccup froze on the spot. Then he ran out of the arena with Toothless tailing behind him, all the while he was hoping no one would notice his hurried

disappearance. The Great Hall was empty when Hiccup entered

"Bud, stay outside for a minute please." He said, when Hiccup came back he was holding an extremely thick book coated in a blanket of dust and the odd spider dancing on the cover. After the dust was swept off, the cover was clearly visible, bright red leather, a golden spine and golden letters imprinted onto the once glossy cover that read Vampiri.

"What is Vampiri?"

"Ahhh, Fishlegs, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry but what is Vampiri?" The big boned boy looked intensely at the cover as if he had lasers shooting out of his eyeballs then muttered "Vampiri, rings a bell…"

"Vampiri is Romanian for Vampire!" Astrid yelled. The girl looked like she had when Hiccup 'lost it' but even worse, behind her was Audun who was just staring at, no… staring **through **Hiccup. Said trainer quickly leaped onto Toothless' back and took off. Astrid was furious, Fishlegs had his mouth hanging open and Audun was…gone?

"Let's see, aha!" Hiccup applauded himself "Burns in sunlight, has to drink blood, glowing eyes, loves the night and has a creepiness to it. It all matches up!" Toothless was scanning the village from his vantage point, how dare she attack Berk and how dare she drink from his rider! Suddenly a gust of wind made the Night Fury very nervous, every bone in his body went ridged and it finally struck him, this was a very powerful creature here.

Audun was starving since yak blood was not that nutritious. "I wonder who I should drink from next?" she wondered, tonight she was taking no chances. Her hair was full of mud and straw, her skin had been coated in more mud and blue dye and now her outfit was just black to blend in. A figure came into view, Audun stalked her prey like a Changewing does to a boar until finally she pounced. Her victim was instantly drained of colour and collapsed, upon looking closely she realised that too much blood had been taken and the victim was going to die soon but the almost lifeless eyes managed to get a glimpse of the perpetrator.

"Hey, you!" came a call from the sky, Audun grinned and ran as if there were bloodhounds behind her. The dragon dived down and made a loud whistling right before a plasma blast collided with the earth right where her heels had been. Audun toppled over at the impact and landed with a thud on the sun-baked dirt then scrambled to her feet, now clearly shown was a Night Fury baring his teeth while the riders glare was the stuff of nightmares.

"I know it's you Audun, you don't need a disguise because they don't work!" Hiccup scowled at the figure before him, she disgusted him by sucking the blood out of people. Audun smiled an unnatural grin which showed her serrated teeth, they made her look a bit like a shark. Still grinning her shark-like grin, the girl finally spoke.

"You haven't lost your touch Hiccup, I know a lot about you and the other riders, and I know you were treated like an outcast for being different!" Audun paused for a second as if a bad memory had entered her mind and shivered, nevertheless she carried on "People like me, people like you, we are smarter than them and with our abilities we can get back on those who…"

"NO!"

Another, larger plasma blast struck the earth again, causing a cloud of dust to engulf the plaza while villagers swarmed out of their homes to find out what the commotion was about. Screams of horror were heard from where the person had been struck down by Auduns thirst. Meanwhile when the dust cloud disappeared she was gone and the Night Fury went on patrol again.

"That girl?" Stoick had demanded answers but all he got were angry protests from his villagers who were pumping their muscular fists into the air as if determined to fight the gods. Suddenly a loud voice rang through the air like a siren and a figure appeared.

"I am not that, I am Audun of the Dauði Tribe. I am always watching and listening!" Some of the villagers stepped back a few paces while some grabbed their weapons and charged screaming like maniacs.

A red headed girl sprinted up to Audun and whispered in her ear which suddenly made her freeze.

"We spare you this time but leave Berk now or the Sirens will force you too!" She and her friend vanished and all that was seen was a bat and a bird flying away in the darkness.

* * *

Well I think everyone knows what Audun is now and next challenge, what is her friend (yea... their friends). Please review if you have read. I have just started my exams so I am going to be busy. Also comment names for characters and I MIGHT use them.


	4. Chapter 4: Eye of acid

**Yea, I admit this was a terrible story but I have actually planned the others so hopefully they will be better.**

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness.

Darkness.

Nothing to be seen except that huge metal barrel…

"What?" Hiccup said in surprise, the other teens swung around and two started chuckling.

"Ruff, Tuff, what have you done now?" Everyone was bored and tired so they didn't notice the Zippleback by the barrel until now.

"Well, Gobber made a Gronkle Iron barrel so we decided to take to take it and fill it with Changewing acid! Great idea right!" Tuffnut eagerly established while his sister was getting ready to punch him in the face.

"Ok guys just be careful… wait, Changewing acid!" Fishlegs squealed. No one noticed the red Terrible Terror watching them. It was stood stiff as a rock and didn't shudder when a Monstrous Nightmare let out a sudden burst of fire or even flinch when Astrid hurled out a battle cry and started beating Snotlout to the ground. In fact it was almost morning until the tiny dragon moved at all which was when Hiccup, the only teen awake at that time, saw it. To him it looked slightly familiar and it had that same look on its face as… no. Audun never blinked, ever. Suddenly overcome by tiredness, the boy fell asleep on his dragons back.

The riders had been in the woods all night looking for Audun, yet if Hiccup had stayed awake a little longer he would have seen the Terror disappear and find a tall red-headed girl in its place or see her walk over to the sleeping group and possibly see the knife before it was embedded into his hip.

The pain was immense, silent pleas for it to stop filled his mind. In fact since Toothless was now sleeping upside down with him on his back he would fall if he let go. A loud crash immediately woke up the others.

"Alright, who disturbed my beauty sleep?" Snotlout yelled at the others.

"You can sleep as much as you want but you will still look like an overgrown yak." Said a strange and familiar voice. Audun was standing behind them with Hiccup writhing in pain next to his dragon. Astrid grabbed her axe and swung it the vampires head which barely missed its target. Audun yanked the axe out of Astrids' hands and lazily tossed it away into a nearby lake, the two girls started a brutal wrestling fight.

Meanwhile the other girl crept over to the huge metal barrel, she could hear the acid fizzing and popping as well as the smell of rotten eggs escaping the tightly secured lid. Before she could get there, Barf and Belch carried the barrel into the now bright and sunny sky that was when the barrels lid fell off.

The sun was burning Audun's skin and large black spots were replacing the already burnt bits, Astrid took advantage of this and tackled the already weak vampire nevertheless she was still losing. Two small green droplets landed on her hand which made her falter her movement, something then shoved out of the way of more raining acid, it was Hiccup. Astrid smiled as he helped her up.

"Look, about before. I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

Hiccup just smiled back at her with a smile he would have never of been able to do a few years ago. A wail from Audun caught everyone's attention, the twins had been able to collect the acid back into the barrel but the rest of it had been smeared all over Auduns eyeballs. The group watched fearfully as the girls eyeballs gunk dissolved into nothing and there was nothing left but black sockets, nevertheless Audun was able to throw a knife from the pocket right where Barfs neck was a moment ago.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us riders!" Audun screeched and with a sharp turn both she and her friend vanished.

"So Audun was the one behind it all?" Stoick asked as he curiously stroked his beard.

"Yes, she's been blinded now." Hiccup answered but not looking at his fathers face, he was more worried about the sirens Audun had spoken of and she looked worried about them as well. Well now wasn't the time to think about that!

The Berkians may have been drifting into a deep sleep but on the rocks near one of the cliffs sleep was not in question, a long narrow cliff edge stuck out just about Loki's spears which were large jagged rocks that could even pierce Fafnirs hide. Further out to sea a feathered creature clawed its way put a rock, two more joined it and they howled as strong as the winds but as calm as the woods. The sirens had arrived.

* * *

**Fafnir is a norse dragon. Audun will appear again. I live in England so I can't see HTTYD2 unntil July 11th but when I see it I won't write HTTYD2 fanfic until it is on DVD to avoid spoilers for other people. Peace.**


End file.
